Вирджиния Мэдсен
|imdb=nm0000515 |Дюна= |роли=Ирулан |озвучивал= |другое= }} Вирджиния Мэдсен ( ) — североамериканская актриса кино и телевидения, продюсер. В кинофильме «Дюна» (1984) исполнила роль принцессы Ирулан. Биография Вирджиния Мэдсен родилась 11 сентября 1961 года в Чикаго (штат Иллинойс, США), дочь Элейн Мэдсен (урождённой Мелсон), поэтессы, режиссёра и драматурга, которая часто работала на PBS, и пожарного Кельвина МэдсенаMETHOD FEST TO PRESENT THE 2007 MAVERICK AWARD TO MICHAEL MADSEN. Мать Вирджинии Мэдсен оставила работу в PBS, чтобы больше времени уделить литературной деятельностиA strong role, an equal partner. Брат Вирджинии — известный актёр Майкл Мэдсен. Её дедушка и бабушка по отцовской линии переехали в США из Дании в начале XX века, а у предков по материнской линии есть ирландские и индейские корниVirginia Madsen. TV Now. Мэдсен является выпускником средней школы «Нью-Триер» в городе Виннетке, штат ИллинойсVirginia Madsen and Suzanne AdamsFire Breaks Out At Prestigious High School. После окончания школы Вирджиния училась в актёрской студии Теда Лисса в Чикаго и посещала семинар в театре «Harand Camp Adult Theater» в Элкхэрт-Лейк в Висконсине. Карьера Кино thumb|left|250px|Принцесса Ирулан во дворце своего отца Впервые Мэдсен появилась на экране в эпизодической роли Лизы в подростковой комедии «Класс» (1983). Затем она появилась в роли виолончелистки Мэделин в киноленте «Электрические грёзы» (1984), ставшей первым фильмом киностудии «Virgin Films». В том же году она исполнила роль принцессы Ирулан в научно-фантастическом фильме Дэвида Линча «Дюна»Madsen’s opening monologue from Dune («In this time, the most precious substance in the universe is the spice melange. The spice extends life. The spice expands consciousness.») was later sampled by Israel-based group Astral Projection in their tracks «Dancing Galaxy» and «Ambient Galaxy» on their album Dancing Galaxy, and by drum’n’bass artist Aphrodite in his song «Spice (Even Spicier).». Мэдсен приобрела популярность в 1986 году, сыграв роль ученицы католической школы, влюбившейся в сбежавшего из колонии мужчину, в картине «Клин клином» (1986). В роли королевы красоты Дикси Ли Бокс она была объектом интереса менеджера бейсбольной лиги Сесила Кантрелла (Уильям Петерсен) в телефильме «Long Gone». Мэдсен сыграла двоюродную сестру главной героини Мэдди Хэйс в последнем сезоне сериала «Детективное агентство „Лунный свет“» (1989). В 1992 году Мэдсен сыграла главную роль в фильме ужасов «Кэндимэн». Во время съёмок Вирджинию вводили в состояние гипноза, с тем чтобы в определённых сценах её зрачки оставались расширенными. Режиссёр Бернард Роуз не хотел использовать клише, когда персонаж выражает свой ужас перед злодеем типичным истошным воплем. Однако после нескольких гипнотических сеансов Мэдсен заявила режиссёру, чтобы больше не желает подвергаться гипнозу. В интервью, снятом к выпуску фильма на DVD в 2004 году, Вирджиния Мэдсен рассказывает, что были съёмочные дни, которые из-за гипноза она просто не помнит. Затем последовали две роли женщин-соблазнительниц: Долли Харшоу в фильме Денниса Хоппера «Игра с огнём» и Энн в картине «Ожог третьей степени» с Тритом Уильямсом в главной роли. В 1999 году она была ведущей финального сезона телевизионного шоу «Неразгаданные тайны» на канале CBS. Мэдсен сыграла небольшую, но ключевую роль в драме Фрэнсиса Форда Копполы «Благодетель» с Мэттом Деймоном в главной роли. Кинокритик Роджер Эберт заметил, что у Мэдсен была «сильная сцена» в фильме, в то время как Джеймс Берардинелли отмечал убедительную игру актёров, исполнявших роли второго плана, и в том числе роль свидетеля со стороны истца в исполнении Вирджинии Мэдсен. thumb|251px|Падишах-император Шаддам IV (Хосе Феррер) и принцесса Ирулан (Вирджиния Мэдсен) Через 20 лет после начала актёрской карьеры Мэдсен получила признание критиков и актёров за роль в ленте «На обочине» (2004), которая вывела её в Список звёзд Голливуда. За эту роль она получила номинации на премии «Оскар» и «Золотой глобус». Следующей главной ролью, сыгранной Мэдсен, стала роль жены Джека Стэнфилда (Харрисон Форд) в фильме «Огненная стена» (2006). Позже она появилась в последней картине Роберта Олтмена «Компаньоны», исполнив ключевую роль опасной женщины. Она также снималась вместе с Билли Бобом Торнтоном в фильме«Астронавт Фармер» (в другом переводе — «Фермер, астронавт») и Джимом Керри в фильме «Роковое число 23». Обе картины вышли в прокат 23 февраля 2007 года. Мэдсен озвучила Ипполиту, королеву амазонок и мать Чудо-женщины, в мультипликационном фильме «Чудо-женщина» (2009). Вирджиния Мэдсен была членом жюри драматического кино на кинофестивале «Сандэнс» в 2009 году. Телевидение Мэдсен появлялась во многих телесериалах, в том числе «Звёздный путь: Вояджер», «C.S.I.: Место преступления Майами», «Лето наших надежд», «Практика» и «Фрейзьер». В паре с Рэем Лиоттой сыграла главную женскую роль в сериале «Воры Экстра класса». Она часто появлялась в заключительном сезоне «Детектива Монка». В 2010 году Мэдсен получила главную роль в сериале «Мошенники» на канале ABC. В 2013 году она заменила Гленн Хедли в роли Пенелопы Гардинер в сериале Lifetime «Ведьмы Ист-Энда»Exclusive: Virginia Madsen Joins Lifetime's Witches of East End For Multi-Episode Arc. Продюсерская деятельность В 2008 году Мэдсен создала свою собственную продюсерскую компанию «Title IX Prods.»Tatiana Siegel, «Virginia Madsen added to 'Amelia'.» Variety, April 21, 2008. Retrieved: December 26, 2009.. Её первым проектом стал документальный фильм «I Know a Woman Like That» («Я знаю подобную женщину»), режиссёром которого выступила мать Вирджинии — Элейн Мэдсен. Фильм повествует о жизни пожилых женщин. По выходу фильма Вирджиния призналась, что на съёмки её вдохновила активная жизненная позиция её матери[http://www.abilitymagazine.com/virgina-madsen.html Ability Magazine: Virginia Madsen and Elaine Madsen Interview" (2010)]: Именно активность и продуктивность моей матери дали мне основание думать, что такой проект удастся. В самом начале, когда замысел только оформился, она сказала: «Я слишком занята. Я еду в Голландию, а потом разъезжаю туда-сюда, да ещё я пишу книгу». Но ведь фильм как раз об этом. Её второй проект называется «Fighting Gravity». Он рассказывает о невозможности женщин-прыгунов с трамплина добиться признания на Олимпийских играхIMDB, Title IX Prods. Награды и премии Лауреат премий «Сатурн» (1993), «Независимый дух» (2005) и «Премии Гильдии киноактёров США» (2005). В 2005 году была номинирована на премию «Оскар», «Золотой глобус» и «Премию Гильдии киноактёров США» в категории «Лучшая женская роль второго плана» за роль Майи в драматическом фильме «На обочине». Личная жизнь thumb|250px|Вирджиния Мэдсен в роли Ирулан Когда Мэдсен переехала в Голливуд, она была помолвлена с актёром Билли Кэмпбеллом. В 1989 году она вышла замуж за актёра Дэнни Хьюстона, в 1992 году они развелись. У Мэдсен были отношения с актёром Антонио Сабато-младшим, от которого 6 августа 1994 года у неё родился сын Джек-Антонио. У Мэдсен частичная гетерохромия, которая является генетическим заболеванием. У Мэдсен один глаз зелёный, а другой — наполовину зелёный и наполовину карий, в то время как у её брата, актёра Майкла Мэдсена, такой аномалии нет. Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки *Официальный сайт Вирджинии Мэдсен *Вирджиния Мэдсен на сайте Internet Movie Database *Вирджиния Мэдсен в Facebook *Вирджиния Мэдсен в Twitter Категория:Актёры